1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and method for measuring settling rates of a solid or particulate bearing liquid in a continuous process of a flowing stream.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Present methods for determining the settling rate of solids or particulate bearing liquid in a continuous process or flowing stream are very laborious and require a great deal of manual labor. The results of such systems are very inaccurate.